1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch master test and more particularly pertains to a new clutch pressure plates/discs testing tool for testing the clutch pressure plates, discs and springs for proper functioning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a clutch master test is known in the prior art. More specifically, a clutch master test heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,916,792; 4,255,839; 1,984,231; 2,067,442; 2,487,504; and Des. 215,694.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new clutch pressure plates/discs testing tool. The inventive device includes a cylindrical member having an open first end, a closed second end, a hole centrally-disposed through the second end, and a bore extending therethrough, and further having a threaded outer surface extending along a substantial portion of a length of the cylindrical member; and also includes a handle member securely attached to the cylindrical member at the second end thereof for rotating the cylindrical member; and further includes an alignment assembly for aligning the testing tool relative to pressure plates/discs, and flywheel; and also includes a support bearing member rotatably attached at the first end of the cylindrical member for resting against a clutch pressure plate/disc and for allowing the cylindrical member to be rotated relative to the support bearing member; and further includes arm members, a push nut member and arm linkage member for engaging pressure plates/discs.
In these respects, the clutch pressure plates/discs testing tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of testing the clutch pressure plates, discs and springs for proper functioning.